Revenge of the Shadow Pink Ranger
by Masterfanfic2013
Summary: Set Five months after "Rise of the Shadow Galaxy Rangers". They thought an ancient war was over, but a battle with an old enemy isn't done. Protection of a close friend will be pushed to the Ranger's very limits, and a familiar power returns to one of them. Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue: Rise of Shadow Pink

**Me: Here's the follow on after _"Rise of the Shadow Galaxy Rangers"_.**

**Leo: I'm glad this is up! Get to kick more ass!**

**Kendrix: I'm getting tired of this.**

**Leo: C'mon Keni! Cheer up! We're couples in this one!**

**Kendrix: Still, give me a break. I hate being the main focus.**

**Me: Well get over it! You signed a contract that will last for years!**

**Kendrix: I feel like running now.**

* * *

><p>Legend:<p>

_Italics= Character's Thoughts/Communication via other sources,_

**Bold= Flashbacks (Possibly)/Nightmares/Dreams,**

**_Italics/Bold/Underline= Scene Switch,_**

Underline= Character POV Switch.

* * *

><p>Prologue: Return of Shadow Pink<p>

(**_Scene: Location of the Shadow Galaxy Ranger's Demise_**/No one's POV)

It was lashing rain, on top of it, thunder boomed and lightening lit the skies and strong, gale force winds took out everything in its path. It was one of Mirinoi's Tropical Storms. Around the area, which looked like a field, was place where the Shadow Galaxy Rangers were defeated.

Beneath the ground, a Quasar Sabre rose, it had the engraving of a Wildcat and was glowing fiercely. Lightening then struck the majestic weapon, striking the engraving, releasing a Ranger from within the Sabre.

Lightening flashed again, revealing the Black Ranger's helmet, which resembled a Wildcat, across the ranger's chest was a dark-pink stripe and white zig-zags within in the stripe. The mysterious Wildcat Shadow Ranger clutched its Quasar Sabre tightly, before sheathing it. Then it spoke,

"I _will_ get you Kendrix Morgan! It is the _last_ thing I'll do!" And the ranger disappeared into thin air. Leaving no evidence of its appearance.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yes, shorter than usual, but it's a start.<strong>

**Leo: Yikes! It's Psycho Pink all over again!**

**Kendrix: Please don't bring that up Leo.**

**Leo: Sorry.**


	2. Nightmares and Concerns

Chapter 1: Nightmares and Concerns

(**_Scene switch: Bedroom, Leo's Apartment_**/Kendrix' POV)

I was struggling to sleep, tossing and turning continuously without end. I was in a separate room, but Leo was in the other, so he isn't too far. I tried to wake up, but the nightmare had a firm grip on my mind. I tightly clutched the bed sheet, begging myself to wake up.

**(Nightmare)**

**I don't know where I was, all I knew, I was in a forest, in heavy, downpour rain. A combination of thunder and lightening boomed and lit the skies above me. My hair and uniform was drenched. I was really confused, I don't know what's going on, but at the same time, why do I feel scared? There's this feeling of fear clutching my heart. **

**I gulped nervously. I suddenly heard a twig snap. I instantly turned. God! ****_Please_**** let me wake up! I heard an evil cackle from the trees and a figure stepped out, an all too familiar figure. It was Shadow Pink. I shook uncontrollably.**

**_«No! No! No! This can't be happening!» _****I thought. Fear just overtook me and I did the one thing I could do. Run. I ran as fast as my legs could take, Shadow Pink was on my tail and boy was she fast! I kept running, tripping over a root but I pulled myself up. **

**Suddenly, my ankle was struck, painfully and I fell. I examined my ankle, it was damaged by a laser of some sort and ****_hell_**** did it burn! **

**My eye caught Shadow Pink approaching me, armed with her Beta Bow. The Shadow Ranger grabbed me by the arm, pulled me and pinned me against a thick tree trunk. She then leaned in close to my face, I looked away in fear, trying to avoid her glare.**

**"Be warned Kendrix, I'm coming for you. We will become one being."**

**(Nightmare Ends)**

**_"NO!" _**I yelled out, as I jolted from my sleep. I was in such a bad state, cold sweat covered my hands, back and forehead. I rested my head on my hands. It can't be! It can't be! Five months after the Shadow Rangers were defeated, the Shadow Pink Powers survived! Now the spirit of Shadow Pink has risen and she's after me.

"We will become one being." Echoed in my head and it only meant one thing: she wants to possess me, take over me, just because I wielded her powers. Oh god! How am I gonna explain this to the others? Mike, Kai, Damon, Maya, Karone and… especially Leo, who's now officially my boyfriend.

Maybe I should tell them, but… they'll think I'm gone crazy or or the aftermath of being evil is affecting me psychologically. Yet, this nightmare felt so real, if it is true, I can't let my friends go through this hell again, if I become the Shadow Pink Ranger once again. I heard the door open and Leo ran in,

**_"KENDRIX!"_** He wrapped me in his arms. I felt safe when he did this. I moved in closer to him.

_"Are you OK? What happened?" _He asked frantically. Should I tell him or not? God what will I do? Maybe I'm wrong, I can't go through worrying him to death,

"I'm fine Leo. It's just a bad dream, nothing more." I lied,

"Are you _sure_ it's just a bad dream? Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. I shook my head,

"No. No, it's OK. I'm sorry for waking you. Go back to sleep Leo." Leo sighed reluctantly,

"Alright. Call me if you need anything.",

"Sure, Lion Boy." Leo groaned, he does that every time I use that nickname and he left. I laid back on the bed, I couldn't sleep and counting sheep didn't help either. What if my worries are true?

Maybe I should seek counselling from Jera, the Village Leader? I'll think about it in the morning. I turned over to watch the clock, as the seconds, minutes and horse ticked by. I eventually fell asleep.

Next Morning…

(**_Scene switch: Cafeteria, Terra Venture City HQ_**/Kendrix' POV)

Leo lead me to the Cafeteria, located inside the newly built Terra Venture City Head Quarters. He told me the others, Mike, Kai, Damon, Karone and Maya. To honest, deep down, I wasn't in the mood to meet them. I wanted to be on my own, think things out, by myself. When we reached the Cafeteria, we both looked around, searching for our friends.

I saw Maya waving at us. I took Leo by the hand, leading him over to where our friends are. We sat down by the bench. As my friends began to talk, I got little sleep last night and it was taking its toll. I leaned on my hand and I briefly closed my eyes, then Karone tapped me sharply on my back, which jarred me awake.

"Huh? Yeah?" I quickly said, looking at Karone,

"_Damn_ Kendrix! You look like _hell!_",

"You think?" I groggily,

"Did you get any sleep last night?",

"What do you think? I feel like _wreck_ and I'm due to go on shift in a few hours!" I groaned,

"Then don't go to work! Take a day-off today. Tell Commander Stanton you don't feel well. The least of worries is seeing falling asleep in the middle of your little Science projects." Said Karone, with worry in her voice,

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me, it's bad enough Leo's worried.",

"_Hey! _It's cute that you have a boyfriend who _really_ cares about you! That reminds me, I have to contact Zhane. I almost forgot him." I scoffed,

"_Shut up!_ And yeah, go contact whoever the hell Zhane is." And she raised her hands in surrender. I shook my head, great! I have a second Maya here! No I won't be able to get away from either of them! Yet, maybe I should tell Commander Stanton that I don't feel well. I wanted to go back to work today, but… with this nightmare, it might get in the way and it's already affecting my sleeping patterns.

I hope the others aren't suspecting anything, otherwise they're going to start worrying about me. After breakfast, we all went our separate ways, doing our own thing. I got Mike and Kai to tell Commander Stanton I won't be shift today. Leo was behind me,

"I'm gonna go for walk. I want to be on my own Leo. I'll be fine, I have my cell phone in case I need to call you." I said to him,

"Alright. Be careful." I smiled and I gave him a kiss on his cheek. I then left.


	3. Worries of the Team

**Me: I know my main focus is generally Kendrix, but I thought it'll be different if I try to write in the POV of other characters, just for a change. I thought it'll be nice to see how concerned the friends would be. They're not that stupid, of course! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Worries of the Team<p>

(**_Scene switch: Command Tower, Terra Venture City HQ_**/Mike's POV)

As I was working within the Command Tower, my mind was partially focused on the job. I overheard Kendrix and Karone talking, she was worried about the ex-Pink/Shadow Pink Galaxy Ranger. God, I shouldn't say that. I would be strangled alive if Leo, Kai, Damon, Maya and Karone cuff me mentioning Shadow Pink. It's understandable though, there just trying to protect Kendrix, on a psychological level.

Anyways that's off the point. I heard she wasn't getting enough sleep and what is Keni having nightmares about? What are they about? I wonder have the others noticed anything about Kendrix' strange behaviour. I guess it just the events of what happened Five months ago, it has affected her badly. I feel bad for her, I can sense the insecurity she has, as if… she doesn't feel safe, but at least she has my little brother, Leo.

He's a great guy, they deserve to be together, after all the hell that got in their way and Kendrix' death, all this crap made Leo a stronger person, that he's willing not let the past happen again. He's not going to lose her and not after the Coma she was in, nor let what happened on Rashon replay.

I do blame myself that I wasn't there that day. I could've stopped her! Or Leo and the others. I could've been there helping the Astro Rangers battle Psycho Pink! But no, I stuck to my current position, the Command Tower and stayed there. I should've given Commander Stanton an excuse to leave. None of the others realise I doubt myself about that day. I should've been there. Some Magna Defender I was. I'm sure the original Magna Defender is looking at me, right now with disgust.

Yet, there are days, I… I wish I had my Magna Powers, forget about the incident and vow to protect my friends. Especially Kendrix. She maybe tough on the outside, but there are times I notice she can feel vulnerable, unable to protect herself. Sometimes, pink can be such an innocent colour, it's very instinctive for the Red Ranger to protect the Pink. It's just pure natural instinct. Of I was the Red Ranger, I would've done the same thing.

My thought were broken when Commander Stanton started yelling at me,

"_Officer Corbett!_ Debriefing in _five_ minutes!" He ordered,

"Sir yes, Sir!" And I saluted. Go to get a move on.

(**_Scene switch: Barracks, Near Command Tower_**/Kai's POV)

Commander Stanton has me working in the Barracks. To be honest, it's a job that actually suits me quite well, with me that I grew up in a family with a Militant background.

My mind kept pondering about Kendrix, she looked like a damn wreck coming into the cafeteria. I already figured in a state like that, there's no way Commander Stanton would let her work! I'm worried for her, it doesn't look like she's recovering psychologically after her ordeal with the Shadow Galaxy Rangers. Of course it's harder for her since she was one of them.

I can't believe those sick, _low-lives_ did this to her. I can only just pray that Leo can comfort her and give her the strength to get her through this. I can't bear to see her like this! We're slowly losing the friend we once knew.

(**_Scene switch: Engine Room, Astro Megaship_**/Damon's POV)

"Alpha, pass me those wire-cutters please." The little robot passed the tool I needed. The Astro Megaship is completed, in structure, but it'll be a while before she'll be ready to fly again.

The problem is the engines. I snipped the wire I wanted to cut, but sparks flew in my face and I yelped jumping back.

"_Oh man!_ Where's Andros when I _need_ him? He knows the ship better than I _do!_" I fumed,

"Damon, have you noticed anything… off about Kendrix?" Alpha asked me. I put down the wire-cutter and scratched my head.

"Well I have noticed she was off-form today. The previous days she was fine." I answered,

"Why do you ask?",

"I don't know, she just seemed sad today. Plus, I don't think she's gotten a lot of sleep last night.",

"I overheard Karone saying that. Kendrix did look a little drained. I think she's hiding something from us, yet she doesn't want to worry us.",

"_Ai ai ai!_ Poor Kendrix. I hope she'll be OK." I nodded in agreement and I got back to working on the engine. Engine No. 2 in fact.

(**_Scene switch: Mountain Side_**/Maya's POV)

I was sitting down, talking to Kendrix' Wildcat. There was concern in the Galactabeast's eyes. I felt pity for her.

"I know. You're worried about Kendrix too, huh?" The Wildcat let out a soft, low growl.

"Something's not right and I know it. Kendrix thinks she can easily hide things, which of course she's good at, but not with me. She is hiding something and it's eating her up inside." Then the Lion Galactabeast appeared. I learned off my Wolf Galactabeast that the Lion has finally given into his feelings and expressed his love to the Wildcat, which of course she did return. I smiled, I just love seeing the bond between Galactabeasts. It's just a beautiful sight. The Lion growled,

"Oh, you're worried about Kendrix too huh?" He growled again,

"I understand. I should go talk to her and it out of her. If it's affecting her so bad and it's affecting her sleep, then she really needs to talk. But it's something Leo should do, I can't interfere!" I told him. Then both Galactabeasts let out a huge roar that nearly blew my ear-drums.

"OK OK. Only if push comes to shove alright?" They both agreed. I sighed, I forgot how stubborn those two can be, like Leo and Kendrix. I left the Mountain Side, leaving the Galactabeasts to rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I know I left Leo and Karone out of this. I did it deliberately cause they already know what's up, but not exactly, yet they're tuned in. <strong>

**If you missed that, the clues are all in ****_Chapter 1: Nightmares and Concerns_****. **


	4. Attacked

**Mike: (*hugging*) I love you! I love you! I love you!**

**Me: Alright Mike. I get the point, you know what's happening. (*sigh*) And you're supposed to be the older, more responsible Corbett here. You're acting like a child!**

**Mike: Don't let Leo catch me. That I've been acting like a happy-go-lucky creep.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Attacked<p>

(**_Scene switch: Main Square, Terra Venture City_**/Kendrix' POV)

I strolled down the streets of Terra Venture City. The city is finally built, just needs some finishing touches that's all. I looked at the sky, the sun was setting. Already!? God time flies on Mirinoi. I began to make my way back to Leo's apartment, it was beginning to get dark. I was starting to get jumpy. I looked back, no one was following me, but why do I feel I'm being stalked? I quickened my pace.

_«Come on! Leo's apartment is only a few blocks down!»_ My heart was pacing. I felt fear building up inside me. The same fear I felt in my nightmare. I was about to turn the corner, when a hand came out of nowhere and pulled me into an alley. My mouth was covered, so my screams were muffled and then, I was against the wall. My eyes widened, it was the Ranger from my nightmares. Shadow Pink.

"Hello Kendrix, we meet at last! Finally _we will_ become one!" Using all my will-power, my ranger instincts finally kicked in. I raised my fist and drove it down on the joint where the elbow meets, breaking the contact. I kicked Shadow Pink in the stomach and she took a few steps back. I tried to maintain my defensive position, but my fear of her was slowly gripping me. I tried to hide it.

"Who are you? I mean who you _really_ are!" I demanded,

"Well then. I'm the original Shadow Galaxy Pink Ranger. My name is Athena." Athena? Like the Goddess in the Greek Mythology? Weird. Athena unsheathed her Shadow Quasar Sabre, it was all too familiar. She swung her Sabre with much speed and I barely dodged it. I elbowed Athena in the back and did a Round-house Kick.

While she was stunned, I made a run, but she caught up and fired a laser at my shoulder and leg. I fell, god those lasers hurt! My ankle wasn't too bad and it was just my left leg. That's fine, I mostly use my right when I lash out kicks or sweeps, but my shoulder took quite a beating. Athena walked next to me and grabbed my throat. I was gasping for air, hell she has a grip!

"_Enough running!_ Come on Kendrix, how did you feel when you used my powers?" She then threw to the ground. I landed with a _THUD!_ I slightly groaned. Why would she ask that question? Those powers of hers took over and corrupted me, making me do things I would never do. She continued to taunt me,

"Did you feel stronger? Unbeatable? Like no one can hurt you? Admit it Kendrix, you felt something that you didn't feel with your powers." She teased,

"The only thing I felt was evil and corruption. I will _not_ become a Shadow Galaxy Ranger again!" I growled,

"Doesn't matter. When I was trapped in my own Quasar Sabre, I chose you. I watched you, when you became the Pink Galaxy Ranger of Light.",

"Of all people, why me?",

"Personal reasons. You're a very capable warrior, a lot more than your weak friends and that pathetic boyfriend of yours." Angered by her statement, I got up and quickly launched a kick to her chest and she flew, then landing on the ground.

_**"You don't talk about Leo that way! No one does!"**_ I yelled,

"This is _exactly_ why I chose you. You may have noticed yourself, you let your anger fuel your attacks. This is your problem, you can't control your anger. Is this because if your past?" Athena laughed. I shook, how does she know my past?

"When you used my powers, I sensed your temptation and anger to kill your old family and the brother who stole your life. Am I right?" I swallowed a lump hard,

_"I put that behind!"_ Quickly, Athena got up and swung her Sabre at me. I dodged, but not at the right time and it struck my arm, wounding it. I let out a Sweep Kick and when she was down, I ran at full speed, disappearing into the shadows.

I tightly held my wounded arm, feeling the blood seep through and covering my hand, damn it stings! I'm guessing everyone is hanging out on the Astro Megaship, so I'm making my way there. I got to get my arm treated and fast, I'm losing blood quickly and I felt my ribs were a bit bruised. This is just what I feared and it came true. The others will have to know now.

(**_Scene switch: Astro Megaship_**/Leo's POV)

I was playing cards with Mike, Kai, Damon and Karone. I checked my watch, _6:30pm_ it read. I frowned to myself, Kendrix is out for quite a while. She wouldn't be out for this long. I turned to Maya,

"Hey Maya!" Maya looked at me, in response to her name. "Have you seen Kendrix lately?",

"No. Sorry Leo. I haven't seen her around the village.",

"Oh." I said sadly. I'm getting worried now. Suddenly, I heard a noise. I put my hand up to signal them to be quiet. We all listened as we heard something clatter outside. I got up, with the others behind me. I listened carefully to where the source of the noise was coming from, which led us to the Store Room.

I signalled Mike and Damon to cover me on the other side of the door. I got Maya and Kai on the other end and Karone next to me. I mouthed to Maya to open the door and had Karone use her Telekinetic Powers to pull our infiltrator out. In a split second, Maya opened the door and Karone used her Telekinesis and a familiar figure was thrown out and painfully hit the wall on the other side. Our mouths dropped.

**_"Ow!"_** Kendrix said groggily. What happened to her!? She was clutching her arm, I noticed blood was seeping through her sleeve and her uniform was torn in several places. Her shoulder was seriously red, must've been damaged by a laser of some sort. Kendrix stood up, looking really scared and anxious, but instantly lost her footing and she fell. I quickly caught her in my arms, but she wheezed in pain, gasping for air. That meant there was damage done to her ribs. Worry took over me,

_"Kendrix! What happened to you!? Who did this?"_,

"Sha- Shadow-" But then she lost consciousness. She lost too much blood. Whoever did this to her, will pay very dearly. No one hurts my girl and gets away with it!

"_Come on! _Let's get her to the Medical Bay!" I said and we ran, with Mike behind us, with Kendrix in his arms.

(**_Scene switch: Medical Bay_**/Leo's POV)

I paced outside, Alpha's been a while in there. My stomach was in knots and there was anger building up inside me. I'm going to find that attacker and make him pay that he'd crossed paths with her!

"Leo will you _calm down!_ You're pacing doesn't make anything better!" Maya complained,

"She's right Leo. You're just adding more tension to the situation." Karone said, supporting Maya's point. I sighed as I ran my hand across my hair.

"You're right you two. Sorry. It's just… whoever did this, _I won't_ let him get away with this!",

"We'll find the attacker Leo, together, as a team. Remember our one rule? "_There's no I, in team"_." Kai reminded. Alpha then, came scuttling out of the room. I turned around, waiting for feedback.

"How is she Alph?" Asked Damon. Wow, he's worried about her too!

"Kendrix is lucky. She suffered a broken and bruised rib-",

"That explains the painful wheezing when I caught her." I butted,

"And she also has severe slash wound. It wounded her arm clean and I had to stitch it. She'll have a nasty scar in the end." Alpha finished,

"_Damn!_ Who on Mirinoi would _want_ to hurt Kendrix? She's done nothing wrong!" Maya exclaimed,

"This is starting to turn into an Assault Case." Said my brother Mike. We all stayed silent, until we heard an ear-piercing scream from the room. My heart jumped in an instant,

**"****_KENDRIX!" _**Pushing Alpha out my way, I bolted into her room. My breathing nearly stopped, she was in a bad state, covered in cold sweat and shaking non-stop! I caught Kendrix by the shoulder,

_"Kendrix! Listen to me! You're safe! It's OK! Kendrix!"_ She suddenly jerked up, gasping for breath and saw me me next to her. Kendrix locked me in a tight hug, looking for security and comfort. I brought her close to my chest,

"You're fine Kendrix. You're safe, with me here." I said softly,

_"Kendrix!"_ Maya said in a worried tone and the others came running in,

"_What happened!?_ That was _seriously_ scary!" Karone commented,

"I'm sorry for scaring the hell out you guys. It's just a bad dream." I gave her skeptic look,

"Keni, I think this is becoming more than a _"bad dream"_. You got to tell us the truth. What's going on? What are these bad dreams about?" Kendrix looked away from me, looking away from us, to try and avoid answering my query.

"These nightmares are linked with my attack on the streets." She paused for second, sitting up but it was painful for her, as her ribs were still healing. Kendrix continued to talk,

"Remember when you guys destroyed the Shadow Galaxy Rangers?" We all nodded in reply. I don't like where this is going if she's bringing them up again.

"You destroyed only four of the five powers. The Shadow Pink Quasar Sabre somehow avoided destruction and… Athena, the original Shadow Pink Ranger, she's after me. She's the one who attacked because…",

"Because what?" Mike asked,

"She wants me to become a Shadow Galaxy Ranger again." I clenched my fist, my anger was turning into rage,

"_Oh god!_ This is Psycho Pink _all_ over again!" Kai said, he's obviously scared now,

"I'm _gonna kill her!_ There's no way, over my dead body, that I'm going to let her take you." I growled,

"And don't forget Leo, we don't want a Round 2 of fighting our own close friend." Damon reminded,

"You got lucky Kendrix. I don't know how you managed to escape Athena's clutches." Said Karone,

"Yeah, I did lucky, _very_ lucky. She almost had me, but I fought back.",

"You guys, we're back in business again. Mike, while we're battling this… Athena, I'm putting my trust in you, to protect Kendrix. That ranger must not lay a _single_ hand on her!",

"No need to be so _harsh_ towards Mike, Leo. Without his Magna Powers, there's _only_ so much he can do." Kendrix defended. I sighed,

"I'm sorry Mike. I hate to do this Kendrix, I know you want to help but… Karone has to be the Pink Galaxy Ranger again, in your place. Shadow Pink wants you and I'm _not_ losing you again." Kendrix accepted that term. I can't afford to lose her twice.

"But where's Kendrix gonna stay?" Mike asked, "I need somewhere secure and that I can get to her quickly." I thought,

"I would've said my apartment, but it's too easily accessible and there's no security cameras or defense mechanisms. Shadow Pink will get in there _way_ too easy. The Megaship would be the only place and plus, Alpha would make sure D.E.C.A has security on 24/7." We agreed. But I was still worried about Mike himself, how will he defend himself if Shadow Pink makes her appearance and they engage in combat? He's an easy target without his Magna Powers. I can see Kendrix' point. Then we heard a familiar voice speak,

_"You're brother, Leo, will protect the one you love with my help. He will defend her to end."_ I slowly turned around, everyone was gobsmacked! My jaw dropped,

**_"Magna Defender!"_** We said at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: And Mike will be back in action, better than before in the next Chapter!<strong> **I'm glad ye like this so far!**


	5. The Magna Defender Returns and GR BIA

Chapter 4: The Magna Defender Returns and Galaxy Rangers Back in Action

(**_Scene: Medical Bay, Astro Megaship_**/Kendrix' POV)

We stared at the spirit of the Magna Defender with much surprise. Mike was just plain speechless, he was lost for words, since he gave up his powers to enlarge the portal so the Space Colony could escape the Lost Galaxy.

"Mike, you have carried my Legacy well." The Magna Defender said,

"But… could I? How _could_ you be proud!? _I_ wasn't there on the day we lost Kendrix! That day _I_ could've stopped her!" Mike yelled and there was tears in his eyes. My heart fell, he blames himself for not being on Rashon. I clutched my ribs as I pulled myself out of bed, I cringed, but I wouldn't let it stop me. I stood up and put my hand on Mike's arm.

"Don't blame yourself Mike. Even if you were there, the results would've been the same. None of you could've stopped me from sacrificing myself." I can't believe, all this time, Mike kept his pain hidden from us, because of my death.

"Kendrix is right Mike. The outcome would be the same and I truly _am_ proud of you. Even if you weren't there during that unfortunate moment, the Wildcat Ranger had her decision certain, to give up her life, for Cassie, you, the Galaxy Rangers, the Universe and Terra Venture. But you gave up your powers to free your people from the slavery of Captain Munity and Terra Venture from the Lost Galaxy." Said the Magna Defender

"And it was a decision I don't regret." I mumbled, "If I let Cassie die, I wouldn't forgive myself, nor would the Astro Rangers and _you_ should be proud Mike, that you saved the _entire_ Colony!",

"Now, back to business. I heard of your distress Kendrix. I hear Shadow Pink is after you." The Magna Defender asked,

"Yeah. She is, unfortunately." I answered gloomily,

"I should warn you all, Athena, the original Shadow Galaxy Pink Ranger, is _a lot_ worse than Psycho Pink.",

"_Ha! _You can say that again. You don't think we noticed? My girlfriend _barely_ escaped from her in _one piece!_" Leo said furiously,

"Leo calm down." I said to him, calmly. Magna Defender stood there, unshaken by Leo's anger. He really wants to kill her.

"Mike, here is your Aura Morpher." The black warrior waved his have over Mike's and his Morpher appeared on his wrists. On the left was the actual Morpher, on the right wrist, it looked like a key. Mike beamed a smile,

"I won't fail you. Your Legacy shall be fulfilled once again." Magna Defender nodded,

"And Leo, here. You will need these. I have managed to restore them." And two objects appeared in his hands, both perfectly cut in half. One of the star halves having a green gem.

"_By the Gods on Mirinoi!_ I can't _believe_ it! **_My Power Keys!_**" He whopped, "Thank you.",

"Protect your friend. The worse is about to come." And Magna Defender vanished from view. After a long silence, Leo broke it.

"Mike, stay here with Kendrix. Kai, Damon, Maya and Karone, we're grabbing our Quasar Sabres." Mike smirked,

"Don't you worry bro. With my Magna Powers back, if Shadow Pink comes by, she'll be getting a _nasty_ surprise from me." I crossed my arms,

"You guys know, I'm not exactly that helpless. I'm not a stereotypical "damsel in distress" here. I can still defend myself." Then Alpha crossed his arms.

"You _won't_ be fighting for a few days Kendrix. Not until your rips heal and I remove those stitchings in your arms." Alpha said sternly. I sighed, speak of the little devil. Soon, Leo and the others left, leaving me with my "Black Knight in shining armour".

(**_Scene switch: Quasar Sabre Altar, Maya's Village_**/Maya's POV)

We made our way to the Quasar Sabres. They are still beautiful and majestic, as the stood perfectly straight. One by one, we each took our Quasar Sabre, mine, the one with the gold engraving of the Wolf. Our Transmorphers then appeared magically.

"Well well? I see you pathetic do-gooders are trying to keep my main target away from me." Said an evil voice, behind us. We quickly twirled around, to see Shadow Pink, leaning against a tree. We all took to our defensive position,

"So _you're_ Shadow Pink! Athena am I right?" I said,

"Spot on Yellow Ranger. Now, I'm giving you two options. One: just surrender Kendrix to me and we can avoid conflict. Two: or I'll have to destroy you all to get to her.",

**_"None of the above you monster!"_** Leo screamed,

"Go Galactic!" We changed into our Ranger suits. Athena laughed,

"You think you're pretty coloured suits can stop me?",

"_CHARGE!"_ Leo ordered and we did. Athena quickly went into a battle stance. We all surrounded her, but she didn't seem that fazed that she was outnumbered five-to-one. Leo lunged first, Shadow Pink saw him, side-stepped and then strikes. Sparks flew as her Black Quasar Sabre made contact with Leo's suit and he fell, struggling to move.

We continued to fight, exchanging kicks, punches and sweeps, then hacks and slashes but Athena was able to fend herself with no problem, until I finally managed to land a powered up strike across her chest and she fell, not moving. Is she dead? She isn't much of a challenge as Kendrix said. We powered down.

Leo, Kai, Damon and Karone ran over to me. Something's wrong, that was way too easy, she's couldn't have fallen that easily. I had a weird feeling. We all watched as the body dissolved into shadows. I clenched my fist,

"_We were tricked!_ This was a set-up!" I exclaimed,

"Shadow Pink must've done something to duplicate herself and sent it to distract us." Kai thought. Then something struck Karone,

"_Oh no!_ While we were battling the clone, the real Shadow Pink must've went off to find Kendrix. _Mike is in danger!_",

_"Lets go!" _Leo barked and we sprinted back to the Astro Megaship. I hope we're not too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So Shadow Pink was a clone. What's happening on the Megaship? Stay tuned for the next Chapter!<strong>


	6. A Close Loss

**Me: I apologise for the slow updates. I've been working on this Chapter for days and sometimes, I'm not in the mood to write. Anyways, here's ****_Chapter 5: A Close Loss_****. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: A Close Loss<p>

(**_Scene switch: Astro Megaship_**/Kendrix' POV)

Mike and I were sitting down, playing cards to keep ourselves occupied, while Leo and the others were out there fighting and leaving poor Mike with me, playing Body Guard. I was bored out of my skull, I feel like I've been put under House Arrest.

I really have a Science Shift to do but Alpha won't let me leave and D.E.C.A refuses also, if I try, she instantly locks down the _entire_ Megaship! Then we heard something clutter, a noise. Mike instantly switched on his _"Guard Mode"_ he jokingly calls it and stood up.

"Stay here." He said but I argued,

"But Mike, I can _help!_",

_"Just stay here!"_ He hissed, "My brother put his trust in me protecting you and I won't disappoint him." I crossed my arms,

"You're scared of him now. Aren't you?" Mike gulped, feeling defeated,

"Only when he's this authoritative, like right now. Other days, when he behaves his normal self, I'm not afraid of him. Now, I'm gonna say this again, _stay here._" The last line, he put more firmness. I sighed as I watched him leave the room. I sat down, waiting for Mike to return.

Ten minutes passed and Mike was being unusually slow for this type of _"recon"_. I grew nervous,

"D.E.C.A scan the Megaship for infiltrators." I ordered,

_"Yes Kendrix. Scanning now." _After a few seconds, _"Scanning complete. There are no infiltrators o- on t-"_ and D.E.C.A shut down, then the lights were next. What the hell's going on? Soon, the emergency Back-up Lighting came on.

I was worried for Mike, so I disobeyed his orders and ventured outside the room to find him. Everything outside was red, due to the Back-up Power Supply. I looked around, I couldn't see Mike. I began calling his name out,

"Mike!?" No answer, "Mike where are you!?" I then heard someone groan. I followed the noise, turning the corner, my pace slowed. I saw Mike, on the floor, hall conscious. My stomach just rolled,

**_"MIKE!"_** I kelt down next to him and checked his pulse. I sighed in relief, he'll be grand but he coughed,

"Ken- Kendrix, _get out of here! Now!_",

"I'm _not_ leaving you Mike! **_Alpha!_**" I called out but the little robot never came. Where is he dammit!? Suddenly a voice spoke, an all too familiar voice. A chill ran up my spine and I just froze.

"You're robot friend has gotten some of his circuits in a tangle and you're security here has decided to take a break." _Athena! _I can't believe it! I took to my defensive position,

"_Show yourself Athena!_ You're just coward hiding from me." Athena laughed,

"No point in trying to act brave Kendrix. I know you're scared. The first we met, I sensed your fear." I gulped,

"And now that we're alone, you're friends are distracted and you're handsome little Magna Defender was taken _"off-guard"_, time to get some old business done." I suddenly turned, I saw a black shadow approach me. I had no time to run and… everything went black.

(_**Scene: Astro Megaship**_/Leo's POV)

We finally made it to the Astro Megaship, we entered but we weren't prepared for what we were about to see. The whole Megaship was red, the Emergency Back-up Power Supply is on. D.E.C.A was offline. What happened? Where's Mike? Where's Kendrix?

Then we all heard a noise, as something clattered. We were about to morph, but loosened up when Mike came out limping. My jaw dropped and my heart raced. Mike had bruises all over and he was coughing hard.

"_Mike! _What happened!? Where's Kendrix?",

"She's here. Shadow Pink is on the Megaship." He rasped,

"And he's right. Leo." Said a voice we all knew. We looked and Mike turned. It was Kendrix, but something was off. _No! Not again!_ We all stared gobsmacked she held a Quasar Sabre in her hand and her eyes, they… they were Dark-pink. Kendrix rested the Shadow Wildcat Quasar Sabre on her neck,

"_Too little, too late_ Rangers. I'm _really_ disappointed, especially with that so-call brother of yours Leo.",

"Kendrix don't. It's- it's not my fault! _I was jumped!_" Mike said, trying to defend himself,

"Don't bother defending yourself Mike. You know you failed, failed as the all-mighty Magna Defender." She spat,

"_Come on Kendrix!_ Athena has control over you! Fight her! You're stronger than this!" I said,

"Oh don't start being the _"Red Knight in shining armour"_. I think the Shadow Galaxy Powers suit me better." She then swung her Sabre, "You know what they say Rangers: _Action speaks louder than words_." Maya stepped forward, but I was feeling very tense,

"We're not going to fight. Lets just talk.",

"If you Rangers won't fight, then _I_ will!" And she charged, raising the Sabre. No choice, we're gonna have to fight, to get Kendrix back and so, we reluctantly morphed,

"Go Galactic!" We commanded in unison,

"Magna Power!" Said Mike, as he inserted the Magna Key into his Aura Morpher. I'm guessing he recovered a small bit, enough to fight. The five of us unsheathed our Quasar Sabres and Mike his Magna Sabre. Kendrix leaped over our heads, changing into her Shadow Galaxy Ranger suit.

I sighed underneath my helmet, time for Round 2 and this time, evil Kendrix means business. Kendrix lunged at me first, I blocked her attack, but she added so much force I staggered, which gave her the chance to do a Round-house Kick. I flew back, hitting my back against a wall. _Ouch!_ Karone and Maya caught Kendrix' arms and tried to hold her in place.

**_"Kendrix snap out of it!"_** Kai yelled,

_"Please fight it! You're our best friend!"_ Maya begged. They then lost their grip on Keni and she threw them towards Kai and Damon, who caught them in mid-air and so, broke their fall. I managed to pull myself up, that was when Mike engaged with Kendrix.

They fought hard with much ferocity. I wasn't sure whether Mike was angry with Athena for taking control of Kendrix' mind and body, but using her voice or he's mad at Kendrix herself for the things she said, which she obviously wouldn't say.

After their struggle, my girlfriend gained the upper hand, knocked Mike's Magna Sabre out of his hand, followed by a charged Power Strike across his chest. He then flew back, but the impact was so hard, he powered down to his human form. Hell he was beaten up badly. His hair was a mess, his uniform slightly torn, he had bruises over his face and arms and there were areas of weeping wounds.

I clenched my fist, I know Kendrix would never hurt Mike! I got to get through to her, somehow. Once again, we faced each other, I'm guessing it'll be a one-on-one, now that she managed to knock out Maya, Kai, Damon, Karone and Mike.

We began to circle, then Kendrix raced towards me, wrapped her around my neck and we teleported in black light.

(**_Scene: Astro Megaship_**/Karone's POV)

Regaining my senses, everyone was snapping out of their daze. Hell Kendrix gave us all quite a beating! Even with Athena using her body, Kendrix is still using her own battle style, but it's the Shadow Galaxy Powers that are enhancing her Speed, Strength, Endurance and Agility. Yet it twisted her mind again, making her evil. Oh man! If Leo can get through to her, she's gonna go back into self-doubt again.

"_Damn! _Never I thought Kendrix was _this_ hard to pin down!" Kai said groggily,

"_Kai!_ You know she's being controlled." Said Mike, "We got to find their co-ordinates! She teleported off _somewhere_ with Leo!",

"But the Main Power is down!" Damon butted,

_"Then get it back on!"_ Mike snapped. I stepped in,

"What about Alpha?",

"We'll turn him on later." Mike said, not giving a care.

(**_Scene switch: Research Labs, Terra Venture City Research Facility_**/Kendrix' POV)

I didn't even think about where to teleport off to, just myself and Leo ended up in a large Research Lab. The researchers inside looked at us, confused but when I lunged at Leo, who quickly blocked my attack, the people inside began to run, to get out of the cross-fire.

Leo horizontally swung his Quasar Sabre at me, I ducked, then slid over the desk, knocking a few items and equipment. Leo jumped over the desk and we clashed our Sabres once again. Our Quasar Sabres were suddenly locked in placed.

"_Kendrix! Listen to me! _You have to fight Shadow Pink in your mind!",

_"I'll fight you!"_ I gritted through my teeth. I managed to break out of the lock and landed a hit on Leo. Sparks flew off his suit, then he fell back, grabbing the corner of the desk at the last second.

"What's the matter Leo? Can't take me on?" I teased,

"Keni, I know you're in there, fighting Shadow Pink in you're mind!",

"I think Shadow Pink is happy enough with me, using her powers. That's all she wanted.",

"But it's not what _you_ wanted! That's not my Kendrix talking, that's Athena _making_ you say these things!" We clashed once more. Our Sabres making a loud**_ "CLANG"_**! Like last time, I grabbed Leo, then teleported out of the Research Labs.

(**_Scene switch: Command Bridge, Astro Megaship_**/Maya's POV)

_"Come on baby! Come on baby!"_ Damon kept mumbling. I was kicking myself continuously, I can't believe Athena is such a coward! She prefers to appear when we're out of Kendrix' sights! Attack her when she's at her most vulnerable! That's such a cowardice act and low as well.

"_Yes!_ Power is back on!" Damon whooped. There was a wide grin on Mike's face,

"_D.E.C.A! _Scan Terra Venture City for Leo!",

_"Scanning now."_ Few seconds later,_ "Scanning complete. Leo is in the Main Shopping Square."_ I leaped off my seat,

"Lets _get_ a move on!" And we raced off to the Main Square. They most obvious place that people choose to meet up.

(**_Scene switch: Main Shopping Square, Terra Venture City_**/Leo's POV)

After the second teleportation, we landed on firm ground. My stomach was in knots, I felt like throwing up if Kendrix teleports me with her one more time. I'm just not used it. We continued to fight. Hell Athena has a firm grip on Kendrix' mind, but I know she's fighting with herself inside.

_**"LEO!"**_ Yelled a familiar voice, it was my brother Mike. Kendrix noticed the others coming our way and growled underneath her helmet. She quickly kicked my stomach, I fell back, only to watch slam the Shadow Quasar Sabre into the ground and a Force Field appeared, blocking the others. Mike got the full force and flew back, landing into Kai and Damon. She then turned her attention to me.

Kendrix charged up her Quasar Sabre and quickly struck me, so quick I didn't get the chance to defend myself. The slash hit me across my chest, I lost hold of my Sabre, fell to my knees and I powered down. My suit took too much damage.

_"Kendrix no!"_ Maya screamed, but no avail. Kendrix refused to listen to her, her own friend.

"_Pick up_ your Sabre Leo!" She growled and kicked me as if I was dog. I howled in pain. I pled my hand on the hilt of my Quasar Sabre, but I didn't want to attack her, instead, I used it to support myself.

"No. Kendrix you are in there. I'm not going to fight you anymore." Angered, Kendrix raised her Sabre,

_"Or perish!"_,

"If you are in there, I know, you wouldn't kill me. You're scared of your evil counter-part. Admit Kendrix." Upon hearing that, Kendrix' hand began shake.

_«It's working! She's hesitating, she was really afraid of Shadow Pink.»_,

"I don't know _what_ you're talking about! I hope you're ready to meet your end Red Ranger.",

"I know you won't do it. Listen to my voice Kendrix, fight the shadows inside your mind." I said softly. Kendrix stopped her attack all together as if something struck her, or my voice managed to get through to her. She lowered the Shadow Quasar Sabre.

**_"LEO!"_** She cried. Kendrix clutched her head, we all watched as Shadow Pink separated from Kendrix' body. Kendrix fell, I caught her, breaking her fall but she's unconscious now and before our very eyes, Athena was standing there.

"You got her away from me once Red Ranger, but the second time, I'll guarantee you _won't_ get her back." And she disappeared. I sighed once she left, that was a _close loss_.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Another whopper! I'll have to take a vacation after this.<strong>

**Kendrix: I think I need to retire.**

**Leo: Ah cheer Keni.**

**Kendrix: (*Slaps Leo over the head*).**

**Leo: Ow!**

**Kendrix: You had it coming Lion Boy.**


End file.
